


Enough Rope

by Tish



Category: The Thing from Another World (1951)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Innuendo, Treat, canon bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: A little moment from *that* little scene.





	Enough Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



“Well, isn't this fun?” Nikki's smile was delightfully evil as she watched Captain Hendry squirm in the chair.

“My dear, I am a paragon of virtue,” the Captain's mock indignation was somewhat diminished by the grin plastered over his face.

“I just hope I used enough rope to tie up all those tentacles of yours,” Nikki poured another drink and held it to Pat's lips, leaning in just close enough to plant a kiss after he drank.

“Mmm, better be careful, I could drag you down into my octopod lair under the sea,” Pat replied as he moved in for another kiss.

Nikki wagged a finger and admonished him. “That's not a word, fly-boy. Stick to things in the sky.” 

“Like my cockpit?” Pat's smile turned as innocent as he could manage.

“Oh I've heard all about your firm grip on that joystick from the Chief and Eddie,” Nikki held up another glass of whiskey.

“Lies. All lies. You can't believe a word those two say,” Hendry stopped shaking his head long enough to take a sip.

In between cracking up with laughter, Nikki managed to draw a breath. “Oh? Do photos lie?”

“They do when those two have anything to do with it!” Hendry's eyes crinkled with laughter as he downed the next drink. “I could tell you a thing or two about those two.”

“They're not the topic under discussion, Pat.” 

“You're a harsh task-mistress, Nikki. Mean, too,” Hendry swiveled around slightly to show her the ropes.

“You volunteered for this mission, Captain. Also, have I ever held the glass out of reach?” Nikki moved the glass slowly back towards her as Pat leaned in.

“Like I said, mean,” Pat tilted his head slightly as she softly kissed him again. “Merciless.”

“Maybe you'll have to beg for mercy. Perhaps you can crawl on your knees and kiss my feet. I wonder if I should ask Dr Chapman if she thinks you're worthy of my mercy?” Nikki touched a finger to her lips and tapped them as she watched Pat.

“No way. This funny business stays in this room. Wait, you did lock the door, didn't you?” Pat asked, an edge of panic in his voice.

“Did I?” Nikki casually walked over to the door and tested it. 

Pat sighed with relief as Nikki leaned against the door, shifting one foot in front of the other.

There was silence for a moment, then Pat's chuckle brought a fresh round of laughter from Nikki. As he watched Nikki stroll back to the desk, Pat had visions of what other things she could tie him to in the future. But for now, this would do, he thought to himself as he held the untied rope together.


End file.
